Whatsername
by InsaneCreation
Summary: Eh, the summary sucks. Dante can't remember a certain human woman, and now he's out to remember her name. Songfic, a tiny hint of DanteTrish. Read and review, please!


Okay, well, my friend lent me her Green Day cd, and I love the last song, Whatsername, and this popped up into my mind for some reason. Hope you enjoy.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

Dante was out on a stroll into the city. Waves of jobs were crashing onto him everyday, and right now he needed to clear his mind from the stress. The wind blew slightly, sending locks of silver hair fly in the breeze. He tilted his head up to the sky and inhaled deeply, smelling fresh air without the strong aroma of blood mixing into it.

In the distance, he could see a woman walking in his opposite direction, coming closer to him. As she carried on past him, he noticed something familiar about her. Brown, short hair, small figure, different colored eyes, and a small but noticeable scar on her nose. He stared at her, which she didn't pay much attention to. As they passed, he stopped in his tracks and called out to her, but couldn't hear himself shout her name.

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_

Then the world around him seemed to grow much brighter and become engulfed into a white light. His eyes fluttered and he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes groggily.

"Huh?" Dante looked around his room in confusion, and looked down to Trish, whom was still asleep. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Just another dream..."

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

A few hours passed, and soon he was rummaging through his closet to find clues to the girl who he had forgot a while back. He found a small cardboard box under his old trenchcoat and boots. They were things that carried too many memories for him to toss. Memories he had with the girl with brown hair. He opened the box, its contents being only pictures and other junk, but nothing revealing what her name was. He came across a certain picture: Him and the woman, sitting on the couch, close in each other's arms.

He remembered how Trish had made a big fuss about them and wanted him to either throw them out or burn them. _**Jealous much, Trish?**_, he thought. He obviously never got rid of them, regardless how many times she threatened she would do it herself.

_She went away and then I took a different path_

He knew they were together for a long while, but one day, she just up and left, for God only knows what. He... Well, he just continued on with his life, soon forgetting about her and stopped waiting for her to return. Soon after, he met Trish, and they hit it off just as easily as she was forgotten.

_I can remember the face but I can't recall the name_

"Damnit, what was her name? What was her name?!" He smacked himself. Memories of her oveflowed his mind: Fighting back to back at the Temen Ni Gru, how he helped her gain revenge on her father, Arkham, how they worked together slaying demons, their times growing closer and closer to one another, the day she left and so many more...

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

"I wonder how whatsername has been.." He muttered to no one, nostalgia washing over him.

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

"God... It feels like you didn't even exist; It's been way too long if I feel that way." His eyes were still locked onto the picture. He remembered that was the day before she completely left.

_Did she ever marry old what's his face_

"I wonder who you ended up with, babe? Or if you even got hitched."

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

Dante continued examining every picture, hoping to find her name written on the back of one of them, or something that would lead him to recalling it. He found a bullet that belonged to one of her 9 millimeter guns, and happened to find the exact gun inside.

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I can remember the face but I can't recall the name_

"Where'd you go, exactly? If what I hear is correct, if you dream of people you haven't seen in a while, you're supposed to meet up with them soon..."

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

"... but that's most likely another little lie people tell to themselves to make them more at ease and believe more stupid things."

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

" But I'm still going to belive it, whether it's the truth or not. Because I want to see you again."

_I must confess, the regrets are useless in my mind_

_She's in my head_

Dante stared hard at a different picture, then placed it in his pocket. Closing the box up and placing his old coat over it, he grabbed the one he wore now and threw it on, shutting the closet doors loudly. The tail of his coat glided in the air as he raced down the stairs, catching Trish's attention.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He stopped at the open door and looked over his shoulder.

"To find and see if I can remember Whatsername."

"'Whatsername?'" She was confused; Which of his past girlfriends did he want to remember? It might not be a good thing if he wants to remember them so suddenly, but held back from following him, hearing the the front door slam behind him.

_I must confess, the regrets are useless in my mind_

_She's in my head_

Dante walked at a fast pace down the street, and gradually picking up to a run, then a sprint. He fished the picture from his pocket and looked up at the houses lining the street, then at the picture.

_From so long ago_

After about half an hour of doing this, he came to a halt in front of a seemingly run-down house. He looked at the picture again. It was of her standing in front of it, and it appeared to be in better shape then than it did now. He inhaled and walked up to the porch in a marching manner. Hesitantly reaching his hand out to ring the doorbell, he inhaled again and finally buzzed it.

_And in the darkest night_

No answer. He rang the doorbell again, but to no avail. He sighed in frustration and knocked on the door a few times. Still no answer. He sighed again and stepped off the porch, looking through the windows. It was, though not to his surprise, empty and dark inside the house.

He went back to the door and jiggled the handle a little until he was able to open it.

_If my memory serves me right_

He was greeted with a lot of dust falling on him and he shook free of it. Silence filling the air, he broke it with a noisy sneeze. Sniffling, he trudged into the vacant home, looking around to find furniture still in tact and a few empty gun magazines lying on the floor. He picked one up and felt the cold metal in his hand.

He kept it in his hand as he walked into one of the rooms, once again greeted with dust and the sound of nothing. He slowly walked into the room cautiously. He heard the crumpling of paper under his boot as he entered the room and his gaze descended downward. He picked up the paper and blew off a layer of dust. Something was written on it.

"Never forget Dante..." He read it aloud in the spacious room, then looked on the back. Another picture of them together was taped on the back, this time they were lying on the bed, the girl in his arms, as most of the pictures had been, and Dante had taken the picture with some difficulty, as it was out of focus. He smirked in reminiscince.

_I'll never turn back time_

He loved life the most when he was with her, he had to admit. Trish wasn't as trigger happy as she was, nor was she as quiet as her, which he missed. He didn't really care for Trish's talk of feminine stuff or her boasting. Like he says, "I don't like anybody who has a bigger mouth than mine."

Dante sighed in deafeat, unsuccessful in finding out her name. However, he took the picture and opened the door to leave. He stopped in the doorway, taking one last look at the dark house and smiling lightly at the memories he had in the home with her, then walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

Dante was a little disappointed that he couldn't remember the woman's name, as he had spent the whole damned day searching for clues to it.

"I need a drink..."

Stepping into the only bar in the area where he was, he took a seat on one of the stools in front of the barkeeper.

"The strongest liquor you got here." He ordered. A woman sat next to him, minding her own business until she got a good look at Dante.

"Here under depression, too?" She asked him after a few minutes.

Dante looked at the woman interestingly. Brown hair and a faint, tiny scar on her nose. "Nope. Just under dissatisfaction." The barkeeper placed a drink in front of him and Dante drank it slowly.

"Ah." She nodded her head in reply. "Um, so, you come here often to drink your sorrows away? This is my first time coming here." She smiled unhappily.

"No, this is actually my first time in this joint, too. I just happened to be walking by and here this place was. Kind of convinient, this bar." He signalled the barkeep to pour him another one.

"Looks like we both were in the right place at the right time."

Dante emptied his drink much quicker this time, and clinked the glass on the bar. "I guess so." He dug a hand into his pocket again and pulled out one of the pictures, examining it once more, but much more closely.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The woman asked.

"Well, she was. She's someone I'm trying to remember."

"Is that why you're here?"

"... Yeah."

"I'm out of luck, then. So much for asking you to go out." She laughed. "She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she is." He placed the picture back in his pants and stood up. "And pretty women shouldn't be in crappy bars like this filled with men." The barkeep glared at the white haired devil hunter. "They're easy targets for a good time to them, so I suggest you leave, too." Dante placed a 100 dollar bill on the bar and walked out.

She smiled again, but her grin was brighter. She decided to take his advice and paid her drink, and took her leave as well.

"Hey, guy!"

Dante turned around to face the woman.

"What? You need me to walk you home because you're already wasted?"

"No. I wanted to say thanks for the advice."

"Whatever, lady."

_Forgetting you but not the time_

He waved goodbye as he walked back to Devil Never Cry. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun to look at the woman again, but she was already gone.


End file.
